


Extended Family

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: The Redemption Arc [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Sam Winchester, Chuck as God, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God has a sister now, which makes for an interesting family. And an interesting Thanksgiving.</p>
<p>Or when Becky finds herself adopting a couple angels by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Family

Rebekka Rosen hummed as she pulled the pecan pie from the oven. Her entire kitchen was full of the heady smells of Thanksgiving. All that was missing now was the people. Most of Becky's family was too far away to come visit for Thanksgiving, or too busy or just didn't care, and the rest of her family was, well, complicated. Just a few months ago she had accidentally discovered that her half-brother was really God. This meant that all her nieces and nephews were angels and archangels, most of which, Chuck had informed her, weren't comfortable being outside of Heaven. That meant she'd probably be alone with all this food but she didn't feel right not making everything.

She turned around with the pie and almost tripped over her own feet. To her surprise, someone caught her and someone else caught the pie. "Nice job Sam," a voice snickered and the archangel Gabriel helped her upright. Samael, his little brother who was holding the hot pie in his bare hands while his cheeks flushed bright red, glared at his brother before carefully placing the pie on the pot holder she'd pulled out earlier so it could cool.

"Sorry Aunt Becky," he apologized. Becky looked between the two mystified and bewildered. Since when did angels come visit her out of the blue and call her Aunt Becky? "You get to explain to her," Sam said as he slid by her to cheek on the turkey.

"We're coming to your house for Thanksgiving," Gabriel told her cheerfully. "Which is today, because Heaven is boring and Bobby Singer doesn't want us around. Also, you're Dad's sister so you're obligated to put up with us." Becky studied him for a moment, realized he was being completely serious, and started laughing. Sam was snickering too as he checked over the food with easy efficiency.

"Sorry for dropping by without telling you ahead of time," Sam apologized. "Also, uh, Meg may be stopping by as well."

"The more the merrier," Becky said with a smile and shake of her head, nudging him over. "Why don't you peel potatoes?" Once Sam was settled she turned to Gabriel. "You set the table for however many people are coming, and no archangel powers either."

"Ah man," Gabriel grumbled but he did as he was told while Sam snickered and worked on the potatoes. Meg arrived twenty minutes later with a homemade cranberry salad in a glass bowl that she cradled gently in her palms.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said and Becky grinned at her. 

"Not at all" she said, ushering the Nephilim in. "Maybe you can teach Gabriel how to set a table properly." Meg snickered at that and, after she slipped the cranberry salad into the refrigerator, she headed into the dining room to help a still muttering Gabriel. Sam had finished with peeling the potatoes and Becky set him to work on the rolls as she made sure everything was going to be ready on time. She should have started the rolls an hour ago but she'd been distracted by her pie. She and Sam worked in companionable silence until the sounds of Meg and Gabriel arguing filtered into the kitchen.

"Uh-oh," Sam muttered, moving dropping the rolls on the counter and turning to stop their fighting.

"Let them argue," Becky said gently, recognizing the haunted look on Sam's face as one she'd worn during her parents' divorce. After that she'd thought that every argument was just an inch from something falling apart if she didn't stop it. "They won't break." Sam didn't look certain but he stayed and cooked, relaxing some when Meg came in with a smile on his face."

"Hey sweetheart," she purred and pulled him down for a kiss. Becky watched with a fond smile before shooing them off so she could finish dinner. Chuck arrived just as the potatoes needed mashed and she set him to work with a cheerful smile. He chuckled and buckled down on the work, just like he always had when she'd set him to work in the kitchen. The two carried the dishes out to the correctly set table together while the kid's chatted.

Dinner was a cheerful affair but the light didn't always reach Sam's eyes. At times he appeared haunted, as if the entire world were coming after him. Becky kept an eye on him but didn't have to chase him away from doing dishes. Instead Meg dragged him in the backyard for a walk. Gabriel cleared the table and then vanished, muttering something about keeping his brothers out of trouble. Becky just shook her head and joined her half-brother in the kitchen to clean up.

"So when are Meg and Sam getting married?" she asked as she scrubbed the dishes and handed them to Chuck to dry.

"The date keeps changing," he replied. "Sam isn't sure of himself, not anymore, and Meg can't get him to pin down a date."

"She will," Becky replied confidently. "She's not the kind of girl he's going to let go."

"I know," Chuck replied, voice filled with quiet humor.

"I know you know," Becky replied, smacking him in the shoulder. Chuck laughed, she giggled, and they settled in to finish the dishes. All in all it was one of the best Thanksgivings she'd ever had.


End file.
